Fallen Dragon Prince
by Dark Lirit
Summary: • Por Lyanna ele lutaria. Por ela ele cairia, se fosse preciso • Rhaegar T./Lyanna S.


Quase nada aqui me pertence. Só mesmo essa ideia (que é uma ideia bem meia-boca).

Minha primeira fic d'_As Crônicas de Gelo e Fogo_, mas espero que com o tempo eu melhore - com o tempo eu sempre melhoro. Desejo a quem quer que apareça por aqui (até mesmo os fantasmas, que aparentemente são maioria por esses lados) uma boa leitura. ^^**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Fallen Dragon Prince <strong>

**#  
><strong>

Um dia, quando ainda era bem jovem, Rhaegar escutou dos cavaleiros que serviam ao seu pai e que bebiam em uma noite qualquer, entre as tantas coisas inúteis que eram ditas pela influência da bebida, que por uma mulher um reino inteiro poderia cair.

Besteira, é claro, na opinião de um garoto que achava que guerreiros sempre poderiam ser mais fortes que mulheres e que estas não tinham nada de especial.

Rhaegar Targaryen teve uma vida normal. Tão normal quanto possível. Crescera, aprendera as mais diversas habilidades que um rei deveria ter, casara-se e tivera dois filhos. Não havia do que reclamar.

Até conhecê-la.

Poderia parecer absurdo que alguém casado e com dois filhos viesse a se apaixonar por uma garota do norte qualquer na plateia de um torneio. Não que Lyanna Stark fosse uma qualquer.

Ele seria capaz de dizer que ela possuía o orgulho de algum clã nobre e honrado somente ao olhar para o modo altivo como se comportava. Não foi surpresa quando soube que ela pertencia à casa dos Starks, pelo símbolo do lobo gigante que ele a vira usar certa vez.

Se foi amor à primeira vista, à segunda ou até mesmo à terceira, Rhaegar não sabia.

Tudo o que tinha em mente era que Lyanna seria sua perdição.

**X**

Quando teve apenas pouco tempo para decidir quem seria coroada com as flores de inverno que tinham em mãos, não foi preciso que se passasse muito tempo antes que sua decisão fosse tomada.

Quando se dirigiu a ela e a coroou Rainha do amor e da Beleza, viu que por um momento seus olhos cinzentos abriram-se em espanto. Lyanna certamente não acreditava que um dia lhe seria atribuído título parecido, por mais que muitas vezes elogiassem-lhe a beleza.

- Espero que Vossa Graça não se arrependa de sua escolha. - Falou com um tom que talvez indicasse ironia e sorrindo, curvando-se perante o príncipe, aceitando o que lhe era oferecido, embora tivesse dúvidas do merecimento. Afinal, o príncipe Targaryen era casado, como todos bem sabiam.

Lyanna recebeu um olhar reprovador da Septã que a acompanhava, mas ela não ligava. Aquele era o jeito dela de ser. Além disso, não faltara com respeito com Vossa Graça em nenhum momento e seus modos eram impecáveis, por mais que suas palavras tivessem algo mais escondido.

Rhaegar divertiu-se como o modo como ela lhe falara apesar da cortesia comumente usada para dirigir-se a ele.

- Não há erro. - Respondeu, com um olhar intenso e um sorriso presunçoso nos lábios.

**X**

Quando soube da rebelião de Robert Baratheon, Rhaegar não sentiu-se surpreendido pelo rumo que as cosias estavam levando. Estava, na verdade, ansioso, desde que soubera de todas as condições que os cercavam, esperava que tudo chegasse àquele ponto.

O que, infelizmente, não conseguia prever era o desfecho de todos aqueles acontecimentos e como todo bom mortal temia o futuro. Mas que os deuses olhassem por ele e que decidissem o que fosse melhor.

- Está preocupado? - Ouviu-a perguntar com um tom triste em sua voz. Era difícil vê-la com um olhar tão perdido, com algo lhe perturbando a mente.

- Sempre há com o que se preocupar com uma batalha iminente.

- Sabe que não precisa ser assim, acho que talvez se nós só... pudéssemos...

- Lyanna, não há nada a ser feito agora. E você não é o motivo para tudo isso estar acontecendo. Tudo o que você escutou até agora são apenas rumores. - Ele falou encarando os olhos acinzentados dela com uma confiança tão grande que Lyanna foi incapaz de continuar inquieta.

- Por favor, volte vivo e bem... - Ela suplicou enquanto o abraçava.

- Eu vou voltar... Enquanto isso, cuide-se e cuide do nosso filho. - Ele afagou os cabelos dela e beijou-lhe a testa.

Lyanna certamente não queria que as coisas chegassem a esse ponto e temia pela vida de Rhaegar, de seu irmão, de Robert, de seu filho. Aquele era o preço que ela tinha que pagar por suas escolhas e lhe estava sendo doloroso ter que ver tudo aquilo.

- Você está arrependido? - Ela perguntou antes que ele partisse.

Ele a observou por um momento. As olheiras abaixo dos olhos, a pele pálida, a avançada gravidez e a achou tão bela quanto no dia em que a coroara a Rainha da Beleza e ele ainda tinha aquele sentimento dentro de si, sentimento esse que o fazia acreditar que ele deveria lutar por ela. Não havia nada do que se arrepender, ele tinha certeza.

- Não. - Ele lhe sorriu. - Eu volto logo.

- Eu amo você. - Ela falou mais para si mesma que para ele, mas mesmo que tivesse falado audivelmente, ela tinha certeza de que ele já não a escutaria, que sua mente estaria focada na batalha que ele enfrentaria. E ela desejou pelo menos poder lutar ao lado dele, mesmo sabendo ser impossível.

Tudo o que lhe restava era confiar nele, mas isso ela já fazia sempre, desde que deixara Winterfell ao seu lado.

**X**

Rhaegar lembrou-se de sua infância enquanto caminhava na direção onde os homens que lideraria o estavam aguardando.

Era irônico que ele não tivesse acreditado e fosse justamente aquilo que lhe estava acontecendo.

Por Lyanna ele lutaria. Por ela ele cairia, se fosse preciso.

Só não sabia que seus pensamentos eram mais certos do que se podia esperar até que tudo estivesse terminado e sua vida escoasse pelos seus poros. Um Príncipe Dragão caído.

* * *

><p><strong>NA.:** Parece uma daquelas ideias "eu-não-tinha-nada-o-que-fazer", mas não é bem assim. Quer dizer, quase. Eu atualmente só tenho fics pra escrever, livros pra ler e animes pra assistir, mas isso é detalhe. Para primeira fic as coisas sempre saem nesse gênero, meio ruins, mas essa não é a pior das minhas fics, por isso está aqui... E eu gosto de Rhaegar x Lyanna e queria escrever uma fic deles dois. É isso.

Mesmo que eu saiba ser difícil, reviews? *o*

Até mesmo dando dicas e sugestões para uma próxima fic, quetal?


End file.
